The Rescue Mission
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: When the Jedi catch wind of a trap set by the evil General Grievous, ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are sent to spring it. I'm no good at writing summaries...


_Well, this is an old story I found while cleaning off my computer. It's just a short fic that takes place during the Clone Wars. For some reason, I haven't been able to get the rulers to work, so I underlined the places where the scenes change. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and for those of you who were reading "To Serve The Master" and "Dark Shroud", I'm looking forward to updating those too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related to Star Wars._

The Rescue Mission

The doors to the Republic outpost slid open with a hiss, allowing a group of battle droids and their captive Jedi entry to the supposedly secured base. Though he had several blaster rifles aimed straight for his back, the prisoner appeared as calm and collected as ever. He was a shining example of a Jedi at peace; even under the grave circumstances that had landed him directly in the middle of a trap set by the Separatists forces. Having been contacted by a Captain Talbit and asked to stop by the outpost to administer a routine checkup on Jedi affairs on the planet in which the base resided, Obi-Wan Kenobi had soon after found himself a hostage to a bunch of clattering and overly zealous scraps of metal. But he was not worried…for just behind him, in the bulky Republic transport that he had arrived in, his stowaway was only now emerging from the panels in its floorboard that had kept his presence concealed while the mindless droids had performed their extensive search of the vessel. Although the doors had already sealed behind him and his back was to the shuttle, he could feel the distinct signature of his old padawan, his former apprentice turned Jedi Knight, his brother, as he crept down its boarding ramp and started for the base under the cover of darkness.

Obi-Wan bit back a smirk as the defined sound of metal talons scraping against the ground grew louder and louder until a broad figure eventually rounded the corner. General Grievous swiftly strode into the room with his Magnaguards at his side; electrostaffs held firmly in their grasps and ready to strike.

"Aah, General Kenobi, welcome," Grievous said in arrogant delight. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in the flesh."

"In a manner of speaking," Obi-Wan retorted.

The General only cackled and held a hand out to indicate a group of Republic soldiers and clone troopers that stood unarmed and surrounded by numerous battle droids in the far corner of the foyer; their fingers intertwined atop their heads.

"As you can clearly see, this base is now under my control," Grievous boasted. "I trust you will find your accommodations most satisfactory."

"Thank you, General, that is very…considerate of you," Obi-Wan cordially replied, glancing over at the hostages that stood huddled together. "Tell me, what exactly is it that you plan to accomplish now that you have obtained control of this outpost? Surely a brilliant strategist such as yourself has something particular in mind now that you have overtaken it?"

A sadistic smile spread across Grievous' gruesome lips beneath the cumbersome skull-shaped helmet that concealed his scarred face. "You will find out soon enough, General." Then, shifting his attention to the battle droids nearest his position, he dismissively waved a clawed hand. "Escort General Kenobi and the rest of our prisoners to a holding cell. Keep them there until you receive further orders. I am sure they are eager to get settled in…"

Several droids voiced an affirmative before forcefully nudging Obi-Wan in the small of his back with the barrels of their blaster rifles — directing him towards his captured comrades.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice but to comply with their demands," the officer that he instantly recognized as Captain Talbit spoke up once he had reached their place in the room.

"No need to trouble yourself, Captain," Obi-Wan casually assured him.

Not another word was said as the pushy battle droids marched them into a back room and shoved them inside, its double-doors whooshing shut and locking behind them. Obi-Wan clasped his hands beneath his flowing robes while he patiently paced the area, receiving curious and nervous stares from the other occupants of the cell in the process. He inspected their surroundings until Captain Talbit broke the tense silence that loomed in the air.

"We are all doomed," he declared, visibly shaken by the seriousness of their situation. "This is all my fault, Master Kenobi. I led you straight into a trap!"

"Don't lose hope just yet, Captain," Obi-Wan countered. "Our prayers may soon be answered. I have a feeling that we will all be out of here and on our way home any minute now."

With that, Obi-Wan resumed his inspection of the room, searching for any kind of escape route for he and his fellow hostages.

He had one thing on his mind as he made his way up a ladder connected to the side of the Republic outpost. Thoughts of his former Master ran through his head as he neared the roof in which he could hear two electronic voices chattering. Once he reached the top of the ladder, Anakin Skywalker cautiously peered up over the edge and spotted the source of the noise. Two battle droids stood at attention at either side of the door leading down into the building.

Wasting no time, Anakin swiftly hopped up onto the roof and stealthily sprinted towards the droids standing guard.

"Over here!" Anakin called out as he made his approach.

The droids instantly turned to the Jedi Knight and took aim with their blasters, but before they could react he leapt into the air, igniting his lightsaber as he flipped above them. He quickly and effortlessly decapitated the droids, all before his feet touched back down to the roofs surface. Then, shifting his attention to the access panel that rested on the wall beside the door, he impatiently punched in a series of buttons on the keypad.

"Blast," he muttered to himself when the panel beeped; indicating that the wrong code had been entered. He then sighed to himself before reactivating his lightsaber. "Good thing Obi-Wan isn't here. I'd hate for him to think he's rubbing off on me."

Holding his hand up to shield his eyes, Anakin plunged his cerulean blade into the keypad, resulting in a shower of sparks.

Obi-Wan continued to pace back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back; now with a worried expression replacing his former image of confidence.

"Yes, any minute now…" he muttered to himself.

Just then, the sound of sporadic blaster fire filled the corridor beyond the set of doors that contained the Separatists prisoners and all eyes turned in their direction. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it all came to an abrupt end. After a short moment, something slammed against the door from the outside, causing Obi-Wan to reach for the hilt of his lightsaber. He grimaced when he remembered it had been taken from him. He watched and waited until the doors eventually slid open and in stepped Anakin; numerous battle droids dismembered at his feet.

"I see you found them," he quipped as he stepped through the threshold.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Obi-Wan said in mock irritation. "It took you long enough."

"Well, I did get held up," Anakin replied. "That tends to happen when you have to do all the work."

Obi-Wan only raised an eyebrow. "I'll remember that the next time you try to volunteer for it."

"This noise will be sure to attract some unwanted attention," Anakin stated, inspecting their surroundings while Obi-Wan joined him at the door. "We'll need to get them moving before more company shows up."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said with a curt nod of his head. He then glanced back over his shoulder at the confused prisoners. "Everybody follow us; we need to get going."

The occupants of the storage room quickly followed Obi-Wan and Anakin as they started out of the room. They rushed towards a hallway to escape until Obi-Wan spotted a group of battle droids coming through the large doors leading into the room from the opposite entryway. He immediately charged at the soldiers while he shouted out to Anakin.

"Go! Get them out of here!" he shouted. "I'll meet you outside!"

With a powerful push using the Force, Obi-Wan swept most of the droids off of their metallic feet and knocked them to the ground as he continued his advance. Several of them collided with others; turning them to scrap metal on impact.

Obi-Wan charged into action while Anakin and the hostages safely disappeared down the hallway. Jumping through the air, he kicked the first droid back to its feet square in the chest. The droid slammed into several of its counterparts and tumbled back to the ground; stopping them from their attempts to climb back to their feet. Much to the Jedi's satisfaction, they flew back and landed on the ground in one big heap. However, it wasn't long before the others were back in standing positions and prepared to defend themselves. Deciding that he would rather attack than be attacked, Obi-Wan ran forward and dropped to the ground, sliding between one of the battle droids' legs. He then whirled around and came up behind the droid; blowing it to pieces with another powerful Force shove. He smiled as its limp limbs crumbled to the floor. He would need to get creative now that he was without his lightsaber.

With the prisoners hot on his heels, Anakin raced through the already ajar doors that led out of the base and onto the airfield. He quickly glanced around to find the best route of escape. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to go.

"What's wrong?" Captain Talbit asked, concern evident in his features. "What is it?"

"We seem to have lost our means of transportation," Anakin calmly replied.

Suddenly, the roar of engines grew in volume until a ship appeared, hovering mere feet above the landing platform. A glimmer of hope soon found its way into Captain Talbit.

"There it is!" he exclaimed.

Anakin had half expected their current situation to arise and frowned in response. "That's not ours."

Before another word could be uttered, the ship opened fire and Anakin quickly moved to push the hostages to safety. He grabbed hold of Captain Talbit's arm as he sprinted back into the building, rapid blaster fire trailing behind them. Miraculously, they all managed to make it back indoors unscathed.

"Is everybody alright?" Anakin questioned.

The occupants of the room only nodded their heads in silent acknowledgment; indicating that they were all unharmed.

"Good," Anakin said as he leaned out of the doorway to get a better look. "Stay back."

Peeking around the corner, he spotted the ship just as it aimed its canons straight at him. His eyes widened when a missile was sent flying towards the entrance.

"Get down!" he shouted in warning.

Striking the wall beside the doors, the explosion violently shook the ground upon impact, causing several of the hostages tumbling to the ground. Anakin kept his balance by holding onto the nearest wall; holding his arm up to shield his face from the smoke and debris that poured into the room. His eyes burned with intensity while he struggled to peer through the thick black cloud that floated through the air around him.

"Take cover and don't move," he ordered. "I'll be right back…"

"Where are you going?" Captain Talbit asked, almost in a state of panic.

"Somebody has to save the day," Anakin said with a lopsided grin. "Any other volunteers?"

Anakin's grin widened when he got no answer. Without another word, he summoned all of his strength and charged out of the building. The Force assisted his speed and he soon found himself standing directly in front of the Separatists ship. Blasters were firing at him a moment later. Deflecting the shots with the blade of his lightsaber, he dove to the ground and rolled to his feet beneath the flat surface of the ship, moving out of the battle droids range. He instantly used the Force again to pull a panel from its place and created a narrow opening in the ships bottom. Jumping up into its interior, he skillfully began cutting down the droids that dwelled within.

Then, as the ship began to pull up to flee, Anakin jumped back down onto the platform. He watched the ship lift into the sky as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I could really use a plan B right about now," he muttered to himself.

Just then, as if on cue, a Republic carrier appeared and blew the ship to flaming pieces of durasteel with a single rocket. Anakin smiled in relief as the smoldering remains fell from above. The carrier landed without hesitation and Anakin glanced over at the building – the hostages frantically running for their salvation. Then the sound of a thunderous explosion from within the building caught his attention. Obi-Wan emerged from the doors a split second later, several droids in close pursuit.

"Master!" Anakin called out as he ran forward to help his old mentor.

Once he was near enough, he began to block the blaster fire with his lightsaber while Obi-Wan ran towards the carrier.

"Come along, Anakin, we have no time for theatrics," Obi-Wan said over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin retorted. "Just trying to save your skin before these hunks of metal fry it."

Spinning around to follow, Anakin started for the carrier and leapt inside.

"Let's go!" Obi-Wan shouted to the pilot.

Clone troopers returned fire as the carrier sped away from the base.

"What about General Grievous?" Anakin spoke up.

"We have done what we were sent to do," Obi-Wan answered with a sigh. "Another day, Anakin…another day."


End file.
